


Until You Were Gone

by Miniatures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Brother Feels, Brothers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer isn't going to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a one-sentence prompt on Tumblr—"It's never too late."

They stuffed him into a fresh corpse when they brought him topside—dragged out to face the Darkness again, Michael in tow. Their new vessels would rot, would burn up, but the Winchesters refused to lend themselves to the cause. Something about not trusting the archangels not to run off with their bodies and wage bloody war against each other.

Lucifer couldn’t even argue. They were probably right.

Gabriel was there, and God, wearing the guise of a gutless prophet. Lucifer couldn’t look either his father or his brother in the eye as Castiel and the Winchesters explained their master plan—the former out of rage, the latter out of shame.

_Blood and grace and you were warm, so warm in my arms, little brother. Until you weren’t anymore. Until you were gone._

Their plans laid out, the Winchesters dispersed. Dean dragged Castiel away (and oh, brother, how filthy your bed), and God and Michael slunk away for a tête-a-tête. Sam refused to look at Lucifer, was tense and tight, rage roiling off him in waves. Gabriel put a hand on his arm. They exchanged a weighted look, and Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

Sam left without a word. Lucifer smirked at his brother. “Looks like Castiel isn’t alone in the semi-incestuous monkey fucking.”

Gabriel glared at him. “Don’t.” His voice was dark. “Don’t talk about him like that. Don’t talk to _me_ like that.”

“That was almost my face, Gabriel. Do you ever think about that? When you’re sodomizing him, do you think about that?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Gabriel just sounded tired. “We brought you back because we had no other choice. If it were up to me, you’d still be in the Cage. You’d think you might take the opportunity to _not_ be a colossal fuckwad and maybe earn the right to stay up here.”

Lucifer sneered. “It’s too late for that, brother.”

“No, it’s not.” Gabriel shot him a look, and the look was desperate. “It’s never too late, Luci. You can try.”

He could. He could make nice, he could grovel, he could submit. Apologize to their father, to Michael, to the Winchesters and Castiel. He could fall to his knees and beg Sam for forgiveness for everything that had happened in the Pit, beg Gabriel for forgiveness for everything else. He could throw away the arrogance that had gotten him cast down and try for humble, win a ticket back to Heaven and a chance at mending all he’d broken.

He met Gabriel’s eye. The eye of his favourite brother, his little brother, the one he’d once sworn he’d always protect and always love. The one he’d murdered.

He looked down and said nothing. When he looked up again, Gabriel was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> SOB WITH ME FRIENDS


End file.
